Camaro: The Giant Bunny (novel)
The book starts out with Brandon Nichols conducting an experiment in which his sister said not to do. When he's not looking, the acid spills into his pet rabbit's food bowl. The rabbit drinks it making him mutate. Brandon lets Camaro outside but that gets even worse. He rampages through Mansfield, Pennsylvania. Brandon goes to the Mansfield Inn to see his grandma. He tells her what's happening and he runs to the main office. His friend, Pamela, walks in not knowing he's in there. They walk out back and get in a Smart Car. They drive to Wal-Mart. When they arrive, they run in only to be pelted by carts. Pedestrians are run over and so are Pamela and Brandon. They go back to the car and drive it through the building. They nearly run over some men and drive through sliding glass doors. Pamela strikes shelves and knocks them down. They run into Brandon's 21-year-old sister, Taylor. They get the supplies they need and run downtown in Taylor's Chevrolet Camaro. They run home and Pamela runs in not seeing bikes and trips on them and pees her pants. She runs back to change and once again trips over something. Brandon walks down the hallway reading an iPad and trips and falls on Pamela. They kiss for three whole minutes. Taylor says they need to go downtown and they head for Wellsboro, Pennsylvania. When they arrive, they run into several buildings on fire. They run into the movie theater and yell for everybody to run out and just then, Camaro runs through the screen killing 1 person. They all scramble for the exit. They run into a random building and get to the maintenance closet. They bash it open with the manager's cart. They open the door only to run into a huge fire. They run outside, get in the car and head for the airport. When they arrive, they get into a Cessna. They fly it to Wellsboro but are struck by a News Helicopter and crash. Pamela nearly dies, but Brandon gets her to wake up. They finally, after 3 years, become boyfriend and girlfriend. They tell Taylor but she ignores them. She tells them to get into an SUV. They follow Camaro all the way to New York City. He ruins the city and heads back for Wellsboro. When they arrive, Creslyn Ramier, Brandon's babysitter, says she's in labor. She gives birth 10 minutes later. Brandon goes to get a soda but the soda machine explodes sending Brandon through a wall. Taylor comes back out with mysterious brown hair. They get Creslyn, Brandon, Taylor, Pamela, and newborn Ashley outside. When they get outside, the hospital collapses killing Michael, Creslyn's boyfriend. Creslyn dies as well 3 minutes later when a car right beside her explodes. Baby Ashley lands in Brandon's arms. He gives the baby to Pamela, as she's always wanted children. When they arrive home, Pamela talks to Brandon about what they're going to do. Just then a Boeing 757 crashes into the house killing Ashley who was in Taylor's arms. Taylor's knocked out and so is Kiley, a nearby neighbor (Kiley dies but nobody notices when she faints). Brandon tries to keep Pamela alive, as he says that they could start a family when they're older. He gets her to walk and they leave Taylor there as they think she is dead. She wakes up 12 minutes later and find Pamela laying on the road. They find a dead body with a gash down his left side cut open. They find a girl and take her home as they can't find Camaro. When they get her fixed up, Brandon and her have a fight and she walks to the main road. She walks out into the street and is hit by a fire engine. She dies immediately as her body implodes. The fire truck hits a pole and knocks it onto a tree. It sets the Post Office on fire. Brandon sees that she is dead and Pamela comforts him. They mourn the burned house and head downtown. They get Camaro in their place and shrink him. The book ends with Pamela in a white dress and Brandon reciting with her. Characters *Brandon Swift *Taylor Swift *Pamela Brown *Creslyn Rameir *Michael Johnson *Ashley Ramier *Jared Michaelsson *George White Film The film is to come out sometime next year in 2012 and star Taylor Swift, Brandon Nichols, Pamela Callahan, Jared Stermer, and Alexander Dilger. The film is almost 3 hours long and has lots of stuff cut from the book including the New York scene. More info. will be added to the "The adaption of Camaro: The Giant Bunny" page.